


Just Friends

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena develops not-so-friendly feelings for her new friend.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I did for hotdiggitydammit in exchange for a drawing. :)

Rose was beautiful. With eyes as blue as deepest oceans, skin as rich and warm as the finest caramel, and hair as black as darkest nights, she was the picture of beauty. Rowena knew the girl was self conscious about her appearance; while she'd had no issue admitting to her good looks, Rose had a tendency to compare herself to women she deemed more beautiful, more attractive. Rowena thought it was bollocks. The girl had an appeal to her, a charm she'd rarely witnessed in hunters.

She stared at her curvy form, clad in a shirt and pants that were plain but oddly fitted her, as if they'd been tailored specifically for her. On her feet were boots. Rowena chuckled to herself. She and Rose were the same height, but the girl preferred to wear footwear that gave her an extra three inches for no reason other than that she could brag that she was taller. The witch found it endearing, kind of — dare she say it — cute.

Not many hunters had shown Rowena courtesy. She'd grown to call Sam and Dean acquaintances over the years. The two were the closest thing to friends she'd had in centuries. It had taken them a while to get past one another's differences. As civil as they were now, there was bad blood between them in the past, instances of attempted murder and imprisonment and threats from both sides that neither she nor the brothers would ever be able to forget, no matter how close they got. Samuel was willing to put it behind him as best as he could, but Dean… He wasn't her biggest fan. He was kind to her now, courteous, almost friendly, but his eyes always bore that look in them; contempt, distrust, as if he expected her to betray them at any given moment and, as he put a witch-killing bullet in her head, was ready to give his brother a firm and condescending, "I told you so."

Rose was different. Every time she and Rowena had crossed paths, the girl was more than kind to her. She treated her more like a friend than an acquaintance. Even back when they barely knew each other, the girl was all smiles and jokes around her, every single one genuine. She didn't care that Rowena was a witch. On the contrary, she liked to hang around her when she was casting spells and preparing potions, observing her with almost childlike curiosity. She'd always inquire about the spells and potion ingredients, ask for translations of Latin and Gaelic words she'd use.

At first Rowena was suspicious; she thought the girl distrusted her, that she was only asking to make sure that she was doing exactly as she'd said she would. Then she realized Rose was simply interested in the strange words she'd never heard before.

The two became fast friends. They'd exchanged numbers and talked on the phone almost every day. They'd gone out to plenty of dinners, and had taken plenty of road trips for no other reason than to have fun.

As friends. Nothing more and nothing less than friends.

Rowena's face fell. Her gaze flickered to Rose, who was seated on the bed, in her lap a bag full of herbs, grimoires, trinquets, and other magical artefacts Rowena had acquired over the years. She was missing a few herbs for a spell, so she'd called Rose to fetch them for her and had invited her to lunch to thank her. While Rowena prepared the room, clearing the floor of furniture so she could draw sigils and lay candles and necessary herbs on it, the hunter was looking around, admiring the grand, luxurious hotel room. It didn't take long for Rowena's supply bag to capture her attention. With its owner's permission, she dug in, picking up every object she found interesting to admire it. Occasionally, she'd take a selfie with something she deemed particularly fascinating.

Rowena smiled at her antics. She was adorable. Not many people captured her attention quite like the wee hunter did. For the first time in a while, she felt appreciated, cared for, almost… loved.

In a friendly way, of course. There was no way a girl like Rose, young and pretty and innocent, so bloody innocent, could ever love a wicked witch as anything other than a friend. No bloody way.

Sometimes, Rose would keep her gaze on her a bit too long. She'd flash her a smile that was a bit too bright to be friendly. Her hand would brush against Rowena's forearm or waist a bit too conveniently for it to be an accident. Her hugs would be a bit too tight, and last a bit too long.

Rowena wondered, of course, but she knew there was no way the girl felt anything for her. She was looking too much into it. Rose just wanted to be friendly. Her affection was platonic; meaningful, but not in the way Rowena thought it was. Not in the way Rowena _wanted_ it to be.

"What's this?"

Rose's curious voice shook Rowena from her thoughts. The girl was holding up a plastic bag of herbs so close to her face that it was almost glued to it, like a scientist observing their newest, freshly discovered specimen.

"Wolfsbane," Rowena said. Then, aware of Rose's unpredictability, she added, "Don't open it! It's poisonous."

The hunter wrinkled her face in perceived disgust, an expression Rowena found extremely cute. Humans — hunters — shouldn't be allowed to be that adorable.

"What's it for?" Rose asked, not taking her eyes off the offending herb, suspicion taking place of curiosity on her face, as if the dried up plant would somehow jump out and poison them both if she were to to stop scowling at it.

Adorable. Completely, utterly adorable. "Spells," Rowena said.

"What kind?"

"All kinds."

"That's not an answer."

Rowena shrugged.

Rose pouted.

The witch smiled; she was so bloody cute.

"You're mean," she accused.

"You knew that when you met me, darling."

"I did not. I was deceived!" she proclaimed dramatically and threw her hands out, like an actress in a badly written play. "Thou hath fooled me! I thought you a respectful maiden, and you turned out to be a heathen!"

Rowena barely held back laughter. "Oh, you poor, wee thing."

"I'll have you know, I'm three inches taller than you," Rose said. She held up three fingers for emphasis and repeated, "Three!"

"In those boots, maybe."

She scoffed. "You're one to talk, miss nine-inch heels!"

Rowena shrugged. "You started it, dear."

"Evil," Rose accused. Rowena finally let laughter roam free, prompting the girl's pout to deepen.

Moments like this were what made Rowena crave her company. The laughter, the banter, the all-around good time… Rowena wished it would last forever. She wished Rose was hers, wished she could see her smile and laugh and pout every single day for the rest of her life.

But she couldn't. Because Rose was a hunter and she was a witch. Because Rose was innocent and sweet, and Rowena's soul was dark and corrupted. The girl deserved better than that. Even if she were to return her feelings — which, Rowena wasn't going to fool herself, was very, very unlikely — it wouldn't work out. The two of them were too different for anything greater than friendship to ever blossom.

Suddenly, Rowena found herself enveloped in a hug. Rose was holding her tight, giggling like an overly enthusiastic schoolgirl. The witch's cheeks flushed red as cherries. Her heart jumped in delight, and tingles spread all over her body like warm, happy jolts of electricity.

"I'm bored," Rose said. "Let's go out for that lunch you promised me."

"Spell first," Rowena said, struggling to find her words. It was a friendly hug, nothing more and nothing less.

Friends. They were friends.

If only her wild, out of control heart would listen.

"But that's no fun!" the girl whined.

Rowena begged to differ. "Not everything in life is fun."

"It should be."

She couldn't argue with that. "Be patient," she chided lightly, like a mother warning an unruly child.

"Be fun," Rose countered.

Rowena rolled her eyes. "My, you're a handful."

"You knew what you were getting into," Rose said casually, echoing her earlier words.

Rowena supposed she had a point there. She was more than aware of what Rose was like, and she still pursued friendship. _Or something more,_ some voice in her head said. If only.

"How about you help me prepare?" she suggested.

"Yes!" Rose beamed, as if she'd been waiting to hear that. She stepped back from the hug, and Rowena suddenly felt lonely, abandoned. If only it'd lasted a few more seconds.

Swallowing back the hurt, Rowena said, "Fetch me the bag. It's time you learn some magic."

"Would you?" Rose asked, suddenly serious.

"Would I what?"

"Teach me magic."

In a heartbeat. "Do you want me to?"

"I don't know," Rose said honestly. "Maybe. Looks cool. Besides, never hurts to learn a new skill."

"We can try some simple spells after lunch," Rowena offered. "See if you like it."

"Sounds awesome!" the girl beamed. She shot her her brightest smile. "Thanks, Rowena! You're the best!"

Rowena blushed harder. A smile escaped her, equal parts smug and happy. She was more than happy to share her knowledge, especially with someone like Rose, someone she was certain she liked as more than just a friend; she was flattered to even be asked. She couldn't be with Rose, but she could be close to her. She could teach her, guide her, mentor her. That was more than she could ever ask for.

"Don't you know it," she teased.

Rose laughed, and Rowena knew everything would be alright as long as the two of them were together. Even as friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the awesome OswinTheStrange.


End file.
